The Others
by MidnightIsis
Summary: Renee is forced to join S.H.I.E.L.D once again to save her younger brother along with the super soldiers from Loki and his crazy schemes. There, she meets a familiar face that she had buried in her mind a long time ago. Will she able to focus on the mission or will Hawkeye distract her with his love arrow? Better than it sounds. Hawkeye/OC


A/N: I am such a horrible person. starting a new story while another is still going on. i've been wanting to start an avengers story for a while and planning a loooot of stuff so i'm excited to show you this one! at first i was planning to do it but with thor, however, that can wait for his own story hehehe so why not hawkeye!? See you at the bottom!

* * *

The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D were on their computers, typing away as their eyes focus at the screen. Some were given tasks to complete while others were printing out important documents. It was a busy atmosphere at the headquarters and Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, loved the sound of it. He clasps his hands behind his back as he walk around, nodding to a couple of agents. It had been months after what Loki had done. He had caused destruction and chaos in New York but the Avengers had defeated him of his success that was cut very short. He had been sent away to a heavily guarded prison somewhere far off the coast. Hopefully, this time, it won't fail like last time...

Maria Hill, an agent, caught up with Nick Fury while carrying a piece of paper. Her brows were knitted with concentration but also determination. Maria's heavy breathing but also her running had caught Nick's attention as he turned to look at her with his one eye.

"Sir, we have a problem." She announced. He was handed the paper she was holding. He flipped it to see Jack Winfield, another agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. was plastered on the paper. Nick looked at Maria with a grim face. Winfield was no ordinary agent. He was special, along with 7 other agents that worked here. If something were to happen to him, Nick knows someone else won't be too happy.

"Report." He said, continuing the walk. Maria walk beside him, her chin raised high. Her boots made sounds as she kept up with his long strides.

"0800 hours ago, S.H.I.E.L.D received an alert call from Winfield off to the coast of Bermuda Triangle. He was assigned to rescue a hostage but-" Nick stopped walking and turned to look at her. He only raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

She swallowed and continued on, this time a bit somber, "He went missing. The hostage was rescued and safely returned except Winfield. We are trying to find out where he is but his call was the only thing that helped us track to the Bermuda Triangle. He was nowhere to be found by the time one of our agents reached the shores." Nick let out a sigh as he reached his newly built office. The spacious room gave a whole meaning to fresh air and natural sunlight, which Nick didn't like since the entire room was made of clear glass.

"And Sir?" Maria said, standing beside the chair.

"What?" Nick asks, reaching for the phone.

"Loki has escaped. We believed he took Winfield." Damn it. Two bad news in one day.

* * *

Clint Barton eased back into the chair, listening into Nick's conversation with the other person on line. He was pacing around his room, trying to keep his cool. Thor was crossing and uncrossing his arms while pacing around in the office, thinking. Probably what his brother was doing. Natasha was casually sitting on the couch, reloading her gun once in a while. Bruce and Tony were having a conversation of their own while Steve Rogers was sitting beside Clint.

"How the hell do you lose one man?" He asks. There was silence until he said something back. Tony opened his mouth to pitch in but Bruce stopped him, shaking his head. Finally, he ended the conversation, hanging up first.

"Bad day?" Tony asks. He only did a smug when Nick sighed. Clint smiled a bit but said nothing.

"Jack Winfield has been kidnapped by Loki." Nick said. Clint's amused smile dropped when he heard the name. Winfield? It can't be. That means Renee-

"And then around 1300 hours today, Anna White was reported missing. Presumably by Loki." Nick licked his lower lips while sitting in his chair. Thor stopped pacing and turn to Nick, hearing his brother's name. He clasps his hands on his stomach and glanced at Hawkeye. He knows the history between Renee Winfield and Clint were not an easy ride down memory lane. Now that her brother had been kidnapped, they both know how Renee will be when she finds out.

"Winfield and White?" Natasha asks, standing up to walk over to his desk. Her head turn to look at Clint and back at Nick, causing her short red hair to catch the rays of the sun.

"I just received a call that Jenna Palski is almost missing. I don't know what's going on but it seems, Loki is taking our agents." Nick said.

After a few minutes of silence, Clint sat straight up. "The super soldiers." He suddenly said. Nick cocked his head a bit, confused at what he just said. The rest quirked an eyebrow at him. What is this man talking about?

"He's only going after the super soldiers, sir. He's planning to do something. Why would he specifically going after them? And not the regular agents? Doesn't that make any sense?" Clint said. Tony nodded at Clint's answer. It seems logical.

"He's right," Tony mumbled. Nick's mouth set a tight grim line as he moved his hands to lean forward. Something _was_ a bit off.

"I thought I was the only super soldier." Steve said, looking baffled.

"You aren't." Nick said, earning a confused look from Steve. "But I will explain to everyone more about it. But as of right now, someone needs to inform Renee." Silence broke through the room as Tony and Natasha shook their head, stepping back a bit. Nick sighed internally as he looked to Bruce. The scientist shook his head, holding his hands up in surrender. There was no way he would want to be near that woman. She was too...scary in a way. Thor and Steve had notice the atmosphere shifted when Renee's name was mentioned and stepped back. Finally, Nick looked at Clint. His eyes were concentrating very hard on the clock that was on the wall. He knows he's the only one that would accept it unwillingly of course.

"Looks like it's you buddy." Tony said trying to be enthusiastic.

"You're the only one that can." Nick said. Clint inhaled and nodded, standing up. He went for the door walking out, when Nick called his name.

"Yeah?" He asks, while his body halfway out of the office.

"Good luck." To some which sent him a pity look.

* * *

A stifling yawn caused me to stretch out my arms like a cat, almost hitting an employee. It was afternoon and my body feels like it was ready for nap time. Too bad, it's work time. I grumbled while pulling out my order pad, flipping over to a new sheet. The bustling bistro was packed with the regulars, ordering their usual. It was a friendly atmosphere, and mostly families come here with their kids.

Although I had only been an employee for a year, it feels like an eternity to me. The hours were stifling but the pay was great. The owner, Marcus, was on vacation leaving Frank, the cook, in charge for a few months until he returned. I leaned against the counter where the register was. My friend, Meredith, was finishing up with her last paying customer while I waited.

"I'm tired." I said, blinking the heavy lids that were begging to be closed. Meredith scoffed at me before giving the customer back his change and fully looked at me this time.

"It's only been a few hours," Meredith said, giving me an incredulous look. I scrunched my nose and pulled myself up to straightened out my uniform.

"It feels like forever," I groaned. I trudged over to the little window where the food would come out to poke my head inside.

"Marcus, I quit." I said. Marcus stirred the huge boiling pot with a ladle and looked at me. He then looked back at the pot.

"Then quit." He simply said. I groaned, dropped my head on the little table. The metal felt cool against my cheek as I closed my eyes.

"I think I have my period." I said, faking a pained expression. I closed my eyes, scrunching them for more a theatrical look but one eye peeked open to see if Marcus bought it. He scoffed and then laughed at me while pouring the soup into a bowl, setting it on a plate.

"Hey, twilight eyes, take this to the gentleman outside." Marcus said, shooing me off the table to put the tray of the steaming hot bowl on it. "Unless, your period can't take it." I made a face at him but he ignored it, laughing to himself as he walked to the fridge.

"I hope you get locked inside. And my eyes are gold! It's normal!" I shot back, picking up the tray. I carefully made my through the bistro as a customer politely held the door open for me to walk through. My eyes found the far end of the table where the man was reading the newspaper, half his body was covered by it. I set the tray down and brought the bowl of soup out along with a spoon.

"Will that be all, sir?" I ask, holding the tray. The newspaper rustled a few times and he brought it down to reveal his face. The blue eyes stared back at me as my grip tightened on the tray. He still looked the same, after all these years. The corners of his mouth tugged to form a small smile. He folded the newspaper to set it aside and looked up at me.

"Renee, it's good to see you."

"Clint." I said. "If this is about coming back to S.H.I.E.L.D., my answer is no-"

"It's your brother." He said, cutting me off. I pulled the chair that was across from him to sit and placed the tray on the table. The tight skirt of the uniform had forced me to turn my lower torso to turn sideways but my eyes were hooked on Clint.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Clint shifted in his seat while licking his lower lips, "He and Anna have been taken by Loki. Also, Jenna as well. We don't know what he's planning to do but we have a feeling he's going after the super soldiers." I gasp, taking it all in. Memories clouded my mind as the painful images and scenery played back. Suddenly, my breathing quickened as I feel my chest tightening. No, no, this can't be happening. The super soldiers...my friends...

Clint notices me hyperventilating as my eyes dart back and forth, mumbling to myself. He gently laid a hand on top of mine, stopping me.

"Renee…" He squeezed my hand to comfort me as I inhaled and closed my eyes, forcing myself to calm down until I can look at him. "Take me to S.H.I.E.L.D." I said with gritted teeth.

* * *

A/N: Well we see a bit of Renee and Clint's relationship almost a snippet of it here and something special about renee too as well as the super soldiers. please review and i will be posting this and wife of bruce wayne on irregular times because of my schedule! see you in the next chapter


End file.
